Inductive coupling to wirelessly transfer power to a mobile device, using Qi or other standards, is becoming popular in the consumer market. Inductive wireless power transfer offers consumers many benefits including, most notably, the convenience of charging without the need for wires or bulky docking systems. Many retail outlets are beginning to offer wireless charging to customers while the customers utilize other services offered by the retail outlets. For example, many coffee shops are beginning to offer wireless charging systems for customer use. Authentication systems or other systems of control can be used to control access to a wireless charging system and, thus, a fee can be assessed to customers in exchange for access to the wireless charging system.